Jugando a dos bandas
by Elbaf
Summary: Ace es un estudiante de químicas que no sabe lo que quiere. Su indecisión le traerá muchos problemas. A él y a aquellos que le importan. Pronto tendrá que decidir entre lo que realmente le haría feliz y lo que supuestamente debería hacer. [YAOI]
1. Adiós, verano

Se encontraba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo desde hacía ya unas cuantas horas. El verano había terminado y tendría que volver a las clases al día siguiente. No es que le molestara especialmente, de hecho, le gustaba su carrera pero había gente a la que no tenía ninguna gana de ver.

Portgas D. Ace iba a comenzar su tercer año de universidad, futuro licenciado en químicas. No era ni un estudiante brillante ni uno pésimo, más bien se mantenía en una media aceptable, un estudiante del montón. Vivía con su hermano, Sabo, quien era profesor de secundaria, pues había terminado la carrera hacía dos años y llevaba uno trabajando en un instituto. Hacía sólo un par de días que ambos habían vuelto de su pueblo natal, donde habían pasado el verano en compañía de su familia, especialmente su hermano pequeño, Luffy, el cual no quería estudiar ninguna carrera, pues había preferido seguir los pasos de su abuelo y convertirse en policía. Tanto Sabo como Ace tuvieron que mudarse a una ciudad más grande en la que pudieran asistir a la universidad, puesto que su pueblo era demasiado pequeño y no contaba con una. La ciudad estaba a varias horas en coche por lo que, como no podían ir muy seguido (ni siquiera los fines de semana merecían la pena) aprovechaban los veranos y los períodos largos de vacaciones para "volver a casa".

Tumbado como estaba, con los brazos tras la cabeza, comenzó a pensar en el verano que había vivido. En general había estado bastante bien, había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de su familia, pero había algo que le formaba un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en ello. A mediados del curso pasado, Ace había empezado a salir con una chica de un curso anterior al suyo. Se conocieron en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaban los universitarios. Ella era bastante mona y parecía estar realmente interesada en Ace, quien, alentado por su hermano y los amigos de ambos, no la rechazó en ningún momento. Después de aquella noche, todo había sucedido sin que él apenas se diera cuenta. De repente, se esperaban a la salida de las clases, quedaban los viernes para ir al cine y a cenar e incluso él ya conocía a sus padres. Él se decía a sí mismo que estaba realmente bien con ella, que era feliz y que esto era lo que él quería. Pero, cuando terminó el curso y se marchó de vacaciones por todo el verano, ella se había despedido de él entre lágrimas pues no podrían verse ya que ella viajaría con sus padres y sus hermanos, como cada verano. Sin embargo a Ace apenas le importó. En lo único en lo que pensó era en que echaría de menos el sexo.

Ése era el problema. El sexo. Sin tener la intención real de engañar a su novia, Ace había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una chica del pueblo y, si bien tenía clarísimo que de ahí no iba a pasar, no recordaba que el sexo fuera tan bueno con su novia. Por supuesto la chica no sabía nada de esto y Ace rezaba porque no se enterase nunca, ella no lo merecía. Pero no podía evitar pensar que algo de culpa tenía. Se había pasado todo el santo verano llamándole tres o cuatro veces al día, mandándole mensajes y enfadándose si éste no respondía. Uno de esos días, absolutamente harto de la situación, dejó el móvil en la habitación y se fue con sus hermanos a tomarse unas jarras. Podría utilizar la excusa del alcohol, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que sólo era eso: una excusa. Esa noche fue la primera noche que la engañó. Y era totalmente consciente de ello. En cuanto vio a la chica en la taberna supo que la deseaba con desesperación. Y por cómo le miraba ella, sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Poco tardaron en encontrarse en uno de los baños del local y dar rienda suelta al deseo. Después de eso, sus encuentros se sucedieron con bastante frecuencia. Sabo y Luffy le recriminaron su comportamiento, no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, no lo estaba en absoluto. Pero él ignoró los consejos de sus hermanos. Y no es que él se sintiera o no culpable, simplemente no le importaba demasiado. Es decir, él quería a su novia y no quería que ella saliera herida, pero pensaba que mientras ella no se enterase de nada, él podría disfrutar de un sexo estupendo y ella seguiría siendo feliz. _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._ Una vez incluso llegó a contestar una llamada de su novia mientras estaba en la cama con su amante… sin siquiera parar para contestar. Sólo tuvo que decir que había estado haciendo ejercicio y que por eso tenía la respiración entre cortada. _¿Y esos gemidos?- Nada, cariño, un calambre en el gemelo._ Y ella seguía siendo feliz y él… bueno, no se quejaba.

Cuando acabó el verano, Ace se despidió de su amante y ambos acordaron que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos se quedaría en ese verano. Fin. Probablemente no volviera a verla puesto que ella ese año marchaba también a la universidad y no quería volver al pueblo. Para suerte de Ace, marchaba a una ciudad diferente a la suya por lo que ignorar su existencia será rematadamente sencillo. Pero ahora debía reencontrarse con Lara, su novia. Sus hermanos habían prometido no decir nada pero aún así le aterraba que ella se enterase de lo que había estado haciendo todo el verano. Ciertamente no quería que sufriera y bueno… podría sonar como un cabrón pero si Lara le dejaba él se quedaría sin sexo y no tenía ninguna gana de tener que buscar a otra chica para tal asunto. De vuelta a la ciudad le había comentado esto a su hermano Sabo, que iba conduciendo el coche que ambos compartían.

-Ace, creo que tienes un problema. Tío pareces un obseso sexual. ¿No te das cuenta? No es sólo que no quieras a Lara o que el sexo con ella sea o no satisfactorio. Tu puñetero problema es que el sexo no te llena. Parece que siempre necesites más y más. Como si siempre tuvieras hambre y por mucho que comieras no consiguieras saciarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso, Sabo?

-De momento has engañado a una persona a la que _se supone_ que quieres.

-¿A qué ha venido ese "_se supone_"? No me gusta ese tono…

-Ha venido a que no estás enamorado de ella. No lo has estado hasta ahora y no vas a estarlo nunca. Y ella está totalmente loca por ti. Hazle un favor, Ace. Déjala. Dile que este verano has visto las cosas con perspectiva, pero no sigas por aquí. Porque cualquier día saldrás y volverás a irte con otra a un baño y antes o después… ella se enterará. Y será demasiado tarde. No sabes cabezón, Ace, déjala libre.

-Ni que tú sí estuvieras enamorado de ella.

-No digas tonterías, Ace. Sabes que a mí no me gustan las mujeres. Pero ella me cae bien. Es buena chica y no quiero que la hagas sufrir.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Sabo.

-Me parece perfecto, Ace. Ya eres mayorcito para saber dónde está tu lugar. Pero luego, cuando todo se complique, cuando ella se acabe enterando de todo, _porque lo hará_, no vengas llorando.

-¿Lo hará? ¿Se lo vas a contar tú?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-No, por supuesto que no. Ella es mi amiga pero tú eres mi hermano. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces y que luego no te arrepientas de tu actitud caprichosa.

-Mira, déjalo, Sabo. No sé ni para qué te cuento nada. -Y así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a casa sin volver a dirigirse la palabra.


	2. Imposible

Llegó el primer día de clases. Había evitado quedar con Lara los dos o tres días que había estado en la ciudad antes de ese día alegando que estaba muy ocupado en casa, tratando de organizar todo de vuelta del viaje, arreglando la casa, llenando la nevera… En realidad, no tenía muy claro qué hacer con ella, la conversación con su hermano había hecho mella en él. Pero el día había llegado y tenía, de un modo u otro, que enfrentarse con ella. Estaba seguro a un 80% que iba a terminar con ella. Pero cuando la vio en la puerta de su casa, esperándole para ir juntos a la facultad, cambió totalmente de opinión. La besó salvajemente y estaba seguro de que si no tuvieran clases, habría terminado por llevarla a su habitación y no salir en todo el día. Pero a pesar de no ser un estudiante modelo, era una persona responsable.

En cierto modo se alegró cuando los caminos de ambos se separaron, al ser de cursos diferentes, no compartían clases, lo que esperaba que le diera algo de perspectiva para tomar una decisión adecuada. Ya en clase se reencontró con sus compañeros y amigos. No era un alumno brillante, pero si algo tenía Portgas D. Ace era la sociabilidad. Hacía amigos allá donde iba. En la universidad tenía especialmente dos amigos: Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid. No sabría decir cuál de los dos era más extraño, pero lo pasaba en grande con ambos. Al ser estudiantes de tercero los tres, cursaban un par de asignaturas optativas que habían escogido precisamente para poder compartir algunas clases, pues ninguno cursaba la misma carrera. Kid estaba haciendo ingeniería mecánica y Law, medicina. Pero como las tres pertenecían a la rama de las ciencias, tenían algunas optativas comunes. Con una de ellas, era con la que empezarían ese día.

Cuando el profesor entró, los tres chicos comenzaron a reírse y a hacer bromas sobre él. Su mirada le daba un aspecto somnoliento, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer dormido. Además su peinado no ayudaba en absoluto, era rubio y tenía la curiosa forma de la parte superior de una piña. "El piñas", le habían llamado los amigos. Pobre hombre, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba con aquellos tres. Se dirigió hacia la pizarra y escribió el nombre de la asignatura: "Procesos físico-químicos en las ciencias naturales y de la salud". Debajo de éste, escribió su nombre: Fushicho Marco.

-El piñas- dijo Kid por lo bajo con una leve risa a la que se sumaron sus amigos.

El profesor decidió ignorarlo y comenzó con la clase. Les entregó el programa de la asignatura en al que venían detallados, entre otras cosas, la montaña de trabajos que tendrían que hacer de forma obligatoria para poder aprobar la asignatura. Cuando se acercó a los chicos, les dijo con un tono de voz muy suave y una cálida sonrisa:

-Espero que su buen humor no se vea empañado por la carga lectiva de la asignatura, yoi.

Vaya que si lo había hecho. Kid no podía estar más enfadado. Law y Ace se lo tomaron mejor, el primero porque siempre tenía muchas ganas de probarse a sí mismo y el segundo porque tal cantidad de trabajos eran la excusa perfecta para alejarse de Lara y pensar con un poco más de claridad. Para sorpresa de todos, Marco era un buen profesor. No necesitaba elevar la voz para que los alumnos le atendieran y sus explicaciones eran todo lo interesantes que podían ser, dada la situación. Era un hombre tranquilo y paciente, lo cual agradaba a los alumnos. _Parece hasta una persona normal_, pensó con cierto humor Ace, harto de los idiotas que había tenido por profesores hasta el momento. Se preguntó cómo sería ese hombre después de las clases. Bah, tenía toda la pinta de ser aburrido… muy aburrido. Sobre todo si se le comparaba con las juergas que se corría con sus amigos y su hermano.

La clase se pasó relativamente rápido, aunque las otras dos que tenía esa mañana fueron francamente soporíferas. Al salir de la última, Lara ya le estaba esperando en la puerta e insistió en que comieran juntos. Pero Ace, que no quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella porque sabía que acabaría sucumbiendo, le dijo que tenía que hacer la comida para él y para su hermano, que esa semana le tocaba cocina a él. Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien lo que quería y no dudó en auto invitarse a casa de su novio. Después de todo llevaban ya un tiempo juntos y ella se llevaba bien con su hermano, además que sabía que los dos chicos vivían solos. Es decir, que Ace no tenía más remedio que aceptar su oferta. De camino a casa, ella no dejó de colgarse de su brazo y de contarle lo fantástico que había sido su verano. Casi palideció cuando ella le preguntó por el suyo, pero supo recomponerse rápido y le contó algunas de las cosas que había hecho con sus hermanos. _Nada nuevo_, pensó Ace, _me has llamado a diario para que te lo fuera contando sobre la marcha_…

Llegaron a casa y comenzaron a preparar la comida. Poco después apareció Sabo que se alegró mucho de ver a Lara por allí, aunque le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano, pues tenía la esperanza de que le hiciera caso y dejara a la chica seguir con su vida. Al terminar de comer, Sabo se ofreció a recoger los platos mientras que Lara le pedía a Ace si, por favor, podía explicarle una cosa que le habían enseñado hoy y que no entendía del todo. _¿Tan pronto explicando materia?_- pensó Ace. Subieron a su habitación y antes de que le diera tiempo a encender la luz, Lara se le tiró encima y le aprisionó contra su escritorio, besándole apasionadamente.

-Te he echado de menos- alcanzó a decir ella. Pero Ace no contestó. Ya había perdido todo su autocontrol. No era un hombre tranquilo en la cama. Era posesivo, autoritario y si había algo que Lara sabía muy bien, es que lo que a ese hombre le volvía absolutamente loco era follarla duro. Pero incluso esta vez era _demasiado_. Como si estuviera francamente enfadado, como si algo le frustrase. Poco le importó, se lo estaba haciendo como nunca en su vida, ya hablaría con él después. Pero no hubo un después. De repente, Ace la aparto de él casi de un empujón y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

-Ace, ¿qué narices…?

-Toma, vístete, tienes que irte- dijo tirándole la ropa.

-¿Cómo que "tienes que irte"? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ace?

-Mira, Lara, creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos, ¿vale? Ahora mismo estoy muy confundido y no quiero hacerte daño. Por favor, deberías marcharte.- Ella se quedó muda frente a Ace. Pero consiguió que unas pocas palabras salieran de su garganta:

-¿Hay…hay… otra, verdad?

-No- y eso no era mentira. Podría haberla habido durante el verano, pero no era esa la razón por la que le pedía que se marchara.- Pero necesito tiempo para aclararme.

Lara rompió a llorar y se marchó de allí corriendo, sin despedirse ni de Ace ni de Sabo, que no necesitaba saber qué había pasado en la habitación. Sonrió con tristeza. Lara estaba sufriendo pero, irónicamente era lo mejor para ella.

Ace se quedó quieto en su cuarto. Nunca había rechazado a una mujer. Jamás. Y menos después de haber empezado. Pensó que verla llorar y marcharse de esa manera acabaría por bajarle la libido, pero parecía que tendría que terminar él mismo el trabajo. Decidió aprovechar y darse una ducha. Se desnudó y dejó que el agua caliente recorriese su cuerpo mientras se acariciaba el miembro despacio. Pensó en Lara y en su amante de verano, pero tampoco se excitó mucho. No era lo mismo estar con ellas que pensar en ellas. Recordó entonces, sin intención real de hacerlo, simplemente le vino a la cabeza, el momento en que, hacía poco más de un año, había descubierto a su hermano teniendo relaciones sexuales en su habitación con un antiguo compañero de la facultad.

**FLASHBACK**

Ace volvía de la biblioteca de la facultad sobre las 7 de la tarde. Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta escuchó unos ruidos extraños en la parte de arriba de la casa, donde estaban las habitaciones. Curioso por naturaleza, trató de moverse en silencio para escuchar lo que sucedía arriba. Se acercó y cuando se asomó a la habitación de su hermano lo vio totalmente desnudo agarrado a las caderas de otro hombre, de su misma edad, más o menos, mientras le penetraba con ímpetu.

-Oh, Sabo, sigue así…más… fuerte.

-Joder… qué estrecho estás. No sabes cómo me pones…

_ ._ Ace nunca había visto a su hermano así. Sabía que era gay, pero de saberlo a verlo, la diferencia era grande. Además, él siempre tan tranquilo, tan amable… Ese sucio vocabulario no pegaba nada en él, pero hacía que de repente se viera… muy deseable. Inconscientemente se estaba acariciando por encima del pantalón, pues no había podido evitar tener una erección como hacía mucho que no recordaba.

-Sabo, fóllame más duro, por favor.- dijo el acompañante entre gemidos.

-¿Más duro, quieres? – dijo incrementando el ritmo de las embestidas- Entonces te follaré sin piedad…

Ace ya había sacado su miembro del pantalón y se masturbaba frenéticamente. Ver así a su hermano y con un hombre… Escucharle decir todas esas cosas, era simplemente insoportable para su erección. Con la mano libre trató de silenciar los gemidos hasta que terminó por correrse en su mano.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Recordar ese momento le había puesto muchísimo. La tenía incluso más dura que antes y no dejaba de imaginarse cómo un hombre se la clavaba como vio hacerlo a su hermano. Se introdujo un dedo y comenzó a moverlo. La sensación era indescriptible. Estaba a punto de correrse cuando en su mente se cruzó una imagen y un nombre que le hicieron venirse sin remedio:

-…Marco.


	3. Negación

_Estaba a punto de correrse cuando en su mente se cruzó una imagen y un nombre que le hicieron venirse sin remedio: _

_-…Marco._

Dios… no podía ser cierto. ¿Marco? ¿Por qué narices se acordaba de ese hombre ahora? ¿Por qué había dicho su nombre? Por amor del santísimo ¡él no era gay! A él le encantaban las mujeres, era absolutamente imposible que fuera gay. Y mucho menos que le gustara ese profesor aburrido y con una piña en la cabeza. Imagínate el cachondeo de Kid y Law si se enterasen… Por dios si además le debía sacar más de 15 años… Además que no, que él no era gay. Y no lo sería nunca. El gay era Sabo, ya había bastante con uno en la familia. Él era totalmente heterosexual, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

Terminó de ducharse mientras ponía un poco en orden sus pensamientos. Salió del baño y se tumbó en la cama a leer un rato, pero no podía apartar de su cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bajó hasta la sala donde vio a su hermano tomando un café y consultando unos papeles.

-Ey, Ace, ¿todo bien? ¿Cómo fue con Lara?

-¿Eh? Ah, Lara sí. Bueno no se lo ha tomado muy bien, lógicamente pero imagino que lo superará.

-Seguro que sí, nadie muere por amor. Al menos no literalmente.-dijo con una risita.

-Oi, Sabo. ¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo personal?- Sabo cerró el libro y le miró con expresión extraña.

-Ace, somos hermanos, a estas alturas no me digas que necesitas preguntarme algo así.

-Ya, bueno, el tema es que yo tengo algunas dudas sobre… la homosexualidad.

-¿Sobre la homosexualidad?- preguntó Sabo visiblemente confuso- Claro, si puedo ayudarte… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Tú… ¿cómo supiste que eras gay?

-Bueno lo cierto es que no lo sé… Creo que siempre lo supe. Siempre me fijaba más en los chicos que en las chicas. Nunca me lo planteé demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿una persona puede ser homosexual de un día para otro?

-Ace, ¿de qué va todo esto?

-No lo sé, Sabo… no lo sé. Es algo complicado, la verdad… Muy complicado.

-¿Te sientes atraído por un hombre?- preguntó entre curioso y extrañado.

-No. No lo sé. Es imposible. Tampoco es eso exactamente. Es… argh.

-A ver, cálmate. Relájate y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno… esto va a ser realmente vergonzoso para mí. Pero es que no sé a quién más recurrir. A ver todo empezó hace poco más de un año. Yo llegué una tarde a casa antes de lo normal y bueno, te vi con un chico… y me gustó.

-A ver, a ver. ¿Cómo que me viste y cómo que te gustó?

-Bueno pues eso, que os vi… en tu cuarto – sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color rosado- No era mi intención, Sabo, de verdad. Pero escuché ruidos raros, me asomé sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a ver y cuando os vi… no pude dejar de mirar.- terminó por agachar la cabeza de la vergüenza, no sabía cómo iba a mirar a su hermano a partir de ahora.

-Y entonces…- le animó a seguir su hermano.

-Me excité, muchísimo. Nunca me había excitado tanto.

-¿Y te masturbaste viéndonos?- Ace sólo consiguió asentir levemente con la cabeza, muerto de la vergüenza.- ¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé haber tenido público- comentó divertido.

-Esto no es un chiste, Sabo. Espié a mi hermano, teniendo sexo, y no precisamente del "bonito", con otro hombre y tuve, porque fue una necesidad, que masturbarme, sin poder dejar de mirar. ¡A mi hermano, joder!

-Cálmate, Ace. No somos hermanos, ya lo sabes. – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y la otra acariciándole la cabeza.- ¿Eso era todo? ¿Estás así porque una vez te masturbaste viéndome follar? No es para tanto, Ace.

-No. No es sólo por eso. Cuando Lara me ha pedido ayuda con una explicación de la universidad, en realidad sólo quería sexo. Y al principio se lo he dado. Pero la maldita conversación que tuve contigo resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, así que no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas y la aparté de mí. Le pedí que se fuera y que me diera algo de tiempo, que no estaba seguro de nada. Supuse que el hecho de verla llorar y de que se fuera así acabaría con mi calentón, pero me equivocaba. Así que aproveché y me fui a la ducha, con la idea de dejarme llevar, solo. Pero ni los recuerdos de los momentos con Lara ni con ninguna otra mujer despertaban deseo en mí. Hasta que recordé el día en que te vi a ti. Apenas aguanté un par de minutos… Y, para colmo, la última cosa que vino a mi cabeza fue la cara y el nombre de uno de nuestros profesores de este año…

-Vaya… Bueno, Ace. No sé si eres gay, pero está claro que hay hombres que te atraen.

-Sabo, no digas chorradas.

-Ace, que te atraiga un hombre no implica que seas gay. Pero no me puedes negar que si no sintieras algo de atracción no te hubieras sentido así.

-No puedo sentirme atraído por un profesor. Es ridículo.

Sabo se levantó de la banqueta en la que estaba, se colocó frente a su hermano y le sujetó suavemente el cuello con las manos, acariciándole. Se acercó a su oreja y en un susurro le dijo:

-… ¿y por mí?

-E-eres mi hermano…

-No lo soy.

-Nos criamos juntos…

-Pero no compartimos sangre.

-Eres mi hermano, Sabo…

-Maldita sea, Ace. ¡No soy tu maldito hermano!

Y diciéndole esto, le levantó la barbilla y lo besó con algo de rudeza. Ace se resistió al principio, pero Sabo besaba increíblemente bien. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y sus lenguas ya bailaban enredadas. Sabo le agarró de la cadera y lo subió encima de la encimera de la cocina, donde se quitaron las camisetas. Ace estaba muy avergonzado, colorado como nunca y nervioso hasta más no poder. Sabo se dio cuenta de esto y un sentimiento de ternura que le obligó a revolverle el pelo como a un niño. Atrajo el cuerpo de Ace hacia el suyo y le mordisqueó el cuello. Ace estaba demasiado tenso, muy alterado. Dejó de besar su cuello para mirarle a los ojos:

-Ace, cálmate, ¿vale? Esto sólo es sexo, no implica nada más. Necesito que te relajes o no podré hacerte disfrutar y eso sí que no lo quiero… Tú tranquilo, que yo llevaré las riendas. Sólo déjate hacer, Ace… Deja que te enseñe –dijo besando su pecho- lo que puedo hacerte…

-Sa-Sabo…

-Ssh.. Déjate llevar, Ace.

Un instante después Ace estaba totalmente desnudo frente a su "no-hermano", quien también estaba desnudo y que volvía a besarle en los labios con desesperación. Sus erecciones se rozaban mutuamente lo que aún los excitaba más. Sabo no sabía hasta dónde querría llegar Ace, claro que si por él mismo fuera llegaría hasta el final en ese mismo instante. Pero su hermano no había estado nunca con ningún hombre y además… la manera en que tenía Sabo de follar quizá no era la más indicada para una primera vez. Dejó que él decidiera.

-Dime, Ace. ¿Qué te gustaría ahora?

-Sabo yo… esto es muy embarazoso para mí…

-Ace, no me jodas, no es momento para ponerse tímido.- Ahí estaba el Sabo autoritario, ése que sólo había visto aquella otra vez… Ése que le había hecho ponerse muy muy duro… Decidió que lo mejor sería contestar a su pregunta. Le cogió de los hombros y le empujó hacia el suelo, pero Sabo le detuvo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, no. ¿Quieres que te lo haga? Quiero oírtelo decir… El sexo se disfruta más cuanto más sucio es, Ace… Vamos, pídemelo…

-Chúpame la polla, Sabo…

-Será un placer…

Se agachó entre las piernas de Ace y sin pensárselo un momento introdujo el miembro de éste en su boca. Podía sentirla palpitar mientras subía y bajaba. Ace se había aferrado a su pelo con ambas manos y movía ligeramente las caderas al ritmo de Sabo. Le obligó a bajar de la encimera en la que aún estaba subido y le miró con lascivia mientras continuaba lamiéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Fóllame la boca, Ace…

Ace agarró el pelo de su hermano y comenzó a embestirle mientras éste se aferraba a su trasero con una mano y se masturbaba frenéticamente con la otra. Las embestidas de Ace cada vez eran más rápidas y rudas, no iba a tardar en correrse.

-Joder, Sabo… voy a correrme ya, no aguanto más…- intentó apartar a su hermano pero éste se aferró aún más fuerte a él. Se sacó el miembro de Ace sólo para decirle:

-Córrete en mi boca, Ace… lo estoy deseando.

Aquello fue demasiado para el pobre Ace. Con un gemido que casi podría confundirse con un grito se vino en la boca de su hermano, que tragó todo lo que pudo con una mirada pícara. En cuanto notó que Ace terminaba sintió como él mismo le seguía sin poder siquiera evitarlo. Se recostó contra una pared, aún en el suelo y Ace se sentó entre sus piernas, apoyado en su pecho., Sabo le abrazó por la cintura y le dio un suave beso detrás de la oreja. Ace estaba más relajado que antes, pero seguía estando alterado.

-Sabo… dime que no acabo de hacer lo que acabo de hacer.

-Vaya, no creía haberlo hecho tan mal.- dijo con una risa.

-Acabo de dejar que mi hermano me hiciera la mejor mamada de mi vida… Esto no puede estar pasando…- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Ace, te lo repito, esto sólo es sexo. No hay nada más. Y tú y yo no somos hermanos, grábate eso de una vez. Mira, así están las cosas. Esto puede no volver a suceder nunca. O puede suceder cuando tú quieras. Incluso podemos llegar _hasta el final_, sí así tú lo deseas. Pero jamás haré nada que tú no quieras o que vaya a herirte. Nunca te obligaré a nada. Pero no hay nada malo en disfrutar del sexo, Ace.

-Significa esto… ¿Qué soy gay?

-No necesariamente. Oh, vamos Ace. Gay, heterosexual, bisexual… sólo son etiquetas. No hay nada de malo en disfrutar del sexo, siempre que sea consentido. ¿Qué más da con quién lo hagas si los dos estáis buscando un placer que podéis daros mutuamente?

-Sabo… ¿si llegáramos _hasta el final_… tú…?

-Nunca he sido pasivo, Ace. Si es eso lo que quieres saber. Y no tengo intención de cambiarlo ahora.

-Pero… dolerá.

-Sí, al principio dolerá. Pero luego será placentero. Muy placentero. Esa es mi parte del trabajo, así que tranquilo. Sé perfectamente cómo dar placer… tú mismo acabas de comprobarlo.

Horas más tarde estaba ya en su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado con Sabo esa misma tarde. Definitivamente él no era gay. O al menos no del todo. Siempre le atraían las mujeres, nunca se había fijado en los hombres. Bueno… a lo mejor en algunos. Marco era atractivo. Ahí estaba otra vez. Quería apartarlo de su mente pero parecía que él no quería irse. Llevaba todo el santo día yendo y viniendo furtivamente de sus recuerdos. Bueno, tampoco le preocupaba mucho si le encontraba atractivo o no. No es como si pudieras acostarte con un profesor que te sacaba cerca de 15 años. Probablemente tendría hasta hijos. _¿Bueno pero eso a mí qué me importa?_ Se forzó a dormir ya que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para ir a la universidad. Y probablemente tendría que enfrentarse a Lara. Esperaba que ninguno de sus hermanos hubiese decidido vengar a su hermana, porque Ace no tenía ninguna gana de pelear. Y, entre pensamiento y pensamiento… se quedó totalmente dormido.


	4. El Piñas

Volvía a casa del trabajo. Estaba realmente cansado. No es que su trabajo implicara mucho esfuerzo físico, pero había que hacer un esfuerzo prácticamente sobrenatural para no perder los nervios en según qué situaciones. No sabía lo que le esperaría al llegar a casa. Desde que se independizó vivía con su amigo de toda la vida, con el que se había criado desde niños en aquel orfanato al que aún iban de visita casi todas las semanas. A él las cosas le iban más o menos bien, pero su amigo… Estaba en una situación que le estaba costando la salud. Y le causaba una gran impotencia no poder ayudarlo a salir de ella. Esperando que el día se arreglara un poco entró en casa, sólo para darse cuenta de cuán inútiles eran sus esperanzas, pues su amigo estaba en el sofá sentado abrazándose las piernas. Y había estado llorando. Mucho. Se acercó a él en silencio y se sentó a su lado. Éste le miró con cara de pena y él sólo pudo abrir los brazos esperando que su amigo que abalanzara a ellos y le contara qué mierda le había hecho ese desgraciado esta vez.

-Ven aquí, Thatch… Cuéntame qué ha pasado ahora.

-Él… él… le odio, Marco. Quiero que desaparezca de mi vida.

-¿Y por qué no le echas? ¿No lleva bastantes años haciéndote daño como para no aguantar ni una humillación más?

-Pero es que yo… le quiero, mucho.

-No digas tonterías, yoi. Es imposible que quieras a un bastardo como él. Lo que le tienes es miedo. Miedo a que si le dejas venga a por ti y te haga daño.

-Es que es totalmente capaz, Marco.

-¿Y para qué estoy yo aquí, idiota? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te crees que no puedes hacerle frente? ¿No te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para partirle la cara?

-¿Y si va a por ti?

-Que venga, lo estoy deseando- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz, Marco.

-Él tampoco sabe de lo que soy capaz yo, ya que estamos.

-Quiere que me vaya de aquí, de esta casa.- soltó la bomba que se había estado guardando.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Está convencido de que entre tú y yo hay algo…

-Menuda gilipollez, yoi. Que ni se le pase por la cabeza pensar que voy a dejar que te marches así como así.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Marco? ¿Por qué insistes en vivir conmigo cuando, con tu sueldo, puedes vivir ancho y solo?

-Thatch, eres un gran amigo para mí. Mi hermano. ¿Cómo voy a preferir vivir solo a vivir contigo? Además, no pienso dejarte sólo con ese lunático tratándote así. ¿Qué hubieras hecho todos estos años si yo no te hubiera apoyado?

-Lo cierto es que si tú no hubieras…

-Vale. No quiero oírlo. No quiero ni imaginármelo. Pero tenemos que hacer algo, Thatch. Así no puedes seguir porque acabará matándote, ¿me entiendes? Y no pienso dejar que te siga haciendo daño.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo?- dijo Thatch, apenado.

-Pues ahora mismo no tengo ni idea. Pero, de momento, vamos a pedir unas pizzas que no tengo ninguna gana de cocinar y vamos a ver una peli, ¿te parece?

-¡Me encanta el plan!- dijo casi en un grito, animándose notablemente y abrazando excesivamente a su amigo. Pidieron las pizzas y se abrieron una cerveza mientras esperaban.- Pero cuéntame, Marco, ¿cómo ha ido el primer día de clase?

-Buff, calla, calla. En general son bastante simpáticos. Quiero decir, que no arman alboroto, escuchan, y por los informes que he leído de ellos, no hay muchos que sean malos estudiantes…

-¿…Pero?

-Pero hay tres que me sacan de quicio.

-¿Ya el primer día?- Marco contestó con un puchero.- Oh, vamos, no ha podido ser tan malo esta vez… -ante la mirada de Marco, Thatch se encogió en el asiento- ¿Cuál ha sido?

-"El Piñas"…- Thatch se carcajeaba en el sofá agarrándose el estómago.- No te rías, yoi. No es nada gracioso, ¿sabes?

-Eso lo dirás tú. Si yo fuera tu alumno, tendrá uno nuevo cada día. ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamaba oyaji cuando éramos niños?

-¿Cuándo éramos niños, Thatch? –dijo, falsamente enfadado- ¿Acaso no me lo sigue llamando? "El del pulpo en la cabeza"… como si lo pudiera olvidar.

-Eh… ¿recuerdas cuando echamos lavavajillas líquido en la fuente del centro del orfanato? Hubo espuma por el patio más de dos semanas…

-¿Y cuando cambiamos toda la nata por pasta de dientes?- dijo Marco entre risas.

-O el día que escondimos todos los borradores para no poder dar clase.

-Qué tiempos aquellos, yoi. Los echo de menos.

-Bueno ahora les toca a las nuevas generaciones reírse de sus profesores.

-Pero ¿por qué siempre mi pelo, Thatch?

-¿Has pensado en cambiar tu estilo?

-¿Por tres idiotas pubertos? No, gracias.

-Marco que tú seas un abuelo de 32 añazos no implica que los chavales de 20 sean pubertos… Además, dicen que cuanto más jóvenes…- dijo levantando las cejas con un implícito "sabes a lo que me refiero".

-No digas gilipolleces Thatch. ¿Ves? por eso tú no podrías se profesor jamás en tu vida. ¿Cómo voy a…? Ni siquiera a pensarlo, Thatch. Podrían echarme del trabajo e incluso me buscaría denuncias. Podrían hasta meterme en la cárcel…

-¿Por enseñar extraescolares a alumnos mayores de edad?- dijo con una carcajada.

-Bueno, claro, son mayores de edad…- dijo él pensativo.- Pero que no me embaucas, Thatch, que no voy a ligarme a ningún alumno. Además, tampoco es que sean nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera sé si le gustan los hombres. Mucho menos que vaya a reconocerlo. Mucho menos que le guste un hombre que le saca 12 años. Mucho menos que sea su profesor.

-Calma, calma, Marco. Te vas a terminar ahogando.- dijo Thatch con una risa.- Además… estás hablando en singular…

-No es cierto, yoi.

-Sí lo es… A ver, "Piñas"- entrelazó los dedos de sus manos como si estuviera rezando y empezó a abrir y cerrar mucho los ojos- ¿qué alumno ha robado el corazón de su profesor favorito?

-Thatch, como sigas por ahí…

-Va, al menos dime su nombre.

-No.

-Entonces reconoces que tengo razón.

-No. Nadie me ha robado el corazón. Hay una persona con la que no me importaría pasar una noche. Punto final. Ni corazones, ni robar nada, ni ojitos tiernos. Una noche de sexo y fuera. Fin.

-Cuéntame cómo es…

-No, Thatch.

-Vamos, Marco, no seas aguafiestas… Hace mucho que no hablamos de chicos…

-Porque hace mucho que no somos adolescentes pubertos.

-¿Como el que te quieres tirar?

-Sí, exactamente como él.

-¿Es uno de los que te llaman "El Piñas"?

-…Sí. Y no sabes lo que me jode, Thatch.

-¿Qué te llame así o que sea él quien lo haga?

-Como si eso importase mucho, Thatch…

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de la cena. Ya dejarían sus "conversaciones de chicos" para más adelante. Pero Marco estaba seguro de una cosa: Thatch no lo iba a dejar pasar de ninguna de las maneras.

Se había dormido relativamente pronto, pero un par de horas más tarde le despertó un trueno. Se había desatado una tormenta de las grandes. De esas que hacen que los gatos se escondan bajo las camas como si les fuera la vida en ello. Ace sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabo no tardaría en ir a verle. Le tenía pánico a las tormentas. Casi como si hubiera sido una invocación se escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pasa, Sabo.- el aludido entró en su habitación y se dirigió a la cama de su hermano.

-Ace… sé que soy muy mayor para estas cosas… pero, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- dijo con un puchero. Se le veía realmente tierno, como un niño desvalido.

-Anda, ven aquí- dijo Ace, apartando las mantas y sábanas que le cubrían- Tienes que ir a un psicólogo para superar este miedo, Sabo.

-Lo sé…-dijo acurrucándose contra su pecho. Ace le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con otro rodeó su cintura.- Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo, Ace.

-Sabes que no tienes que dármelas- dijo besando su frente.

-Ace…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te… te ha gustado lo de esta tarde? Tú, ¿has disfrutado?- dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Claro que sí, Sabo. Ya te lo he dicho. Nunca me habían hecho nada así- contestó acariciándole la espalda y atrayéndolo más hacia él por la cintura. Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Sabo y en cuestión de segundos estaba encima de Ace, besándole con una manifiesta necesidad.

-Quiero más de ti, Ace. Quiero probarlo todo…

-Sabo… yo… tengo miedo.

-No tienes que tenerlo, Ace. No pienso permitir que sufras más de lo absolutamente inevitable… Pero te prometo que el placer que sentirás después lo compensará- a estas alturas estaban frotándose uno contra otro sintiendo sus erecciones que ya habían crecido casi por completo.- No tenía pensado esto, te lo prometo. Pero acabo de soñar contigo y necesito tenerte… Necesito follarte, Ace… No quiero ni puedo contenerme más…

-Entonces… hazlo.

-¿Que haga, qué?- dijo Sabo, con una sonrisa. Ace sabía muy bien lo que quería.

-Fóllame, Sabo.

El aludido fue como una exhalación a su cuarto y volvió con un bote de lo que Ace supuso que era lubricante. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente. Sabo se acomodó entre sus piernas y se introdujo el miembro de Ace en la boca, para subir y bajar con una lentitud que enloquecía a Ace.

-Sabo, por dios, no me hagas esto… -dijo ahogando un gemido.

-Tengo que hacerlo así… no quiero que te corras antes de darte lo que tengo pensado para ti… Después me lo agradecerás, ya lo verás.

Echó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y los humedeció bien. Volvió a sus atenciones a la erección de Ace y, poco a poco fue introduciendo un dedo en su interior. Por el momento, parecía que Ace no estaba muy incómodo, así que comenzó a moverlo: adentro, fuera, en círculos, más rápido, más profundo. Viendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado introdujo un segundo dedo. Hizo lo mismo que había hecho con el primero y repitió lo mismo cuando introdujo el tercero.

-Dios, Ace… Hacía mucho que no me follaba a alguien virgen… No te haces ni idea de lo que lo voy a disfrutar…- Se acercó para besarlo- ¿estás listo?- Ace sólo asintió- Bien, voy a entrar, si te duele mucho, dímelo. Pero algo te va a doler… eso no lo voy a poder evitar.- Ace le cortó con un profundo beso y le dijo:

-Sabo, métemela ya, por dios.

Empezó a entrar poco a poco agarrándose de las caderas de Ace que se sujetaba a los hombros de su hermano mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar. Dolía. Vaya, que si dolía. Cuando, con mucha dificultad estuvo dentro de él por completo, se agachó para besarle de nuevo, mientras con una mano comenzaba a masturbarle, esperando a que se acostumbrara. Cuando consideró que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, comenzó a moverse despacio, poco a poco, con cuidado.

-Joder, Ace… Que estrecho estás… joder. No sé si voy a poder contenerme…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te contengas, Sabo? Creía que habías venido a follarme…

-No me provoques, Ace- dijo aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas- o te juro que no te podrás sentar en un mes.

-Sabo… quiero que me lo hagas como a él. Fóllame como le follabas a él… por favor.

Salió de él y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo de espaldas a él. Se acercó a su entrada poco a poco hasta que volvió a estar por completo dentro de él. Comenzó otra vez a moverse sin ningún cuidado.

-Ahora entiendo por qué gritaba así… Más, Sabo… Necesito más.

-Ace, estoy a punto de perder el control… no sabes lo increíblemente bien que se siente esto. Dios estas tan caliente y tan estrecho…- conforme hablaba iba aumentando el ritmo y los gemidos de Ace podrían escucharse en toda la casa, casi con total seguridad.

-No voy a aguantar mucho más, Sabo… me voy a correr ya.

-Espera un poco, Ace… necesito más de ti.

-No… no te corras dentro.

-¿No? ¿Dónde quieres que me corra?

-En mi boca… quiero tragármelo todo, como hiciste tú…

-Joder Ace ¿has perdido la vergüenza, eh? No te imaginas lo dura que me la pone que me hables así…

-Vamos, no seas malo… déjame que la pruebe…

Salió de él con brusquedad y lo condujo al suelo, a los pies de la cama. Se la metió en la boca sin miramientos y comenzó a mover las caderas con energía, mientras se agarraba a su pelo. Ace comenzó a masturbarse con la mano que le quedaba libre. Sabo comenzó a gemir más entrecortadamente.

-Ace, me voy ya, abre bien la boca… ah… ¡Ace!- y con un último grito se vació en la boca de su hermano que tragó todo lo que pudo para terminar corriéndose justo en ese momento. Sabo le levantó del suelo y lo cogió en brazos, llevándolo hasta la cama.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Sabo? No soy una maldita princesa…

-No, pero no creo que puedas caminar después de lo que he hecho. Bueno… más bien de cómo lo he hecho. Lo siento mucho, Ace. Debí haberme contenido.

-No digas tonterías, no ha sido para tanto… ¿Dónde vas?

-A por sábanas limpias.- dijo con algo de tristeza.

Cuando Ace miró la cama estaba llena de sangre. Ahora que reparaba un poco en su cuerpo lo cierto es que dolía. Y bastante. Cuando Sabo hubo cambiado las sábanas y echó las otras a lavar, se metió en la cama con su hermano abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Perdóname, Ace. De verdad… Te prometí que no te haría daño.

-Tranquilo, Sabo. Estoy bien… De hecho, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien.

-Ace… te recuerdo que esto no es más que sexo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿No creerás en serio que me he enamorado de ti?

-Sólo te lo recuerdo. No me gustaría nada herirte así.

-Sabo, corta el rollo. No voy a enamorarme de ti. Créeme.- dijo con una risa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Venga, ahora a dormir, mañana será un día duro…

Ahora sí, ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente el resto de la noche. ¿La tormenta? Sabo no había vuelto a escuchar un solo trueno desde que probó los labios de su hermano… Y eso que fuera llovía y tronaba más fuerte que nunca.


	5. Dolor

Abrió los ojos despacio tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo hecho. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió toda la espalda y le obligó a tumbarse de lado para evitar el mayor contacto posible entre el colchón y él. En ese momento Sabo entraba por la puerta con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Ace- dijo un poco apenado- ¿Tienes hambre? Te he traído el desayuno- se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano. Tortitas, tostadas, huevos revueltos, zumo y café.

-Vaya, te has esmerado mucho…

-Es mi forma de pedir perdón… Lo siento muchísimo, Ace.

-Ya, ya. Me lo dijiste anoche. No pasa nada, Sabo. Estoy bien.

-Mentira… si ni siquiera puedes incorporarte en la cama.

-Bueno, pero me acostumbraré, no te preocupes.

-Te prometí que no te haría daño…

-Sabo, vale. Por favor, para ya. No lo hiciste a propósito. La próxima vez no dolerá tanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco, Ace? ¡No va a haber una próxima vez!

-… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?- dijo Ace con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué quieres, que te mate? ¿Tú te has visto? Hoy ni siquiera te vas a poder levantar de la cama.

-Pero ¿y la universidad?

-He llamado a Law.

-¿QUE HAS LLAMADO A LAW? ¿Y se puede saber qué cojones le has dicho? Porque como le hayas dicho una sola palabra de lo que pasó anoche…

-Le he dicho que te encuentras mal. Nada más. Así que tranquilízate. Nadie sabe lo que te hizo el enfermo de tu hermano anoche.

-Ey, Sabo – la expresión de Ace se había suavizado notablemente. Apartó la bandeja en la mesilla y, con esfuerzo se acercó a su hermano, que seguía con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo. Le abrazó por la espalda y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro- No digas tonterías… Disfruté mucho anoche, de verdad…

-Ace… estuve a punto de llevarte a urgencias.

-Eres un exagerado, Sabo. Con un par de días de descanso y un poco de pomada todo irá bien.

-¿Y crees que merece la pena? Varios días así, la humillación de lo que te hice, el dolor… ¿Todo por un breve revolcón?

-Lo siento, pero yo no lo veo así. Para empezar que ni fue breve ni fue un revolcón, sin más. Al menos no para mí. No eres uno cualquiera que me haya encontrado en un bar, eso ya marca una gran diferencia. Y no fue humillante, en absoluto.

-No te puedes mover de la cama…

-El dolor pasará, Sabo. Y cuando pase no recordaré el dolor, pero sí todo lo que sentí esa noche. Deja de martirizarte tanto.

-Buscaré una forma de compensarte, lo prometo…

-Me compensarás si dejas de sentirte tan mal. Al menos inténtalo, por favor.- Sabo suspiró y recostó a Ace en la cama.

-Law vendrá después de clase, le he pedido que te haga algo de comer, porque no puedes moverte en este estado. Cuando venga, intenta hacerte el enfermo, no creerá que no te puedas mover si te ve bien.

-¿La comida? ¿No estarás tú?

-No… Tengo reunión con el director del instituto y algunos de los profesores. Aprovechando que los chavales hoy tienen una salida cultural, vamos a hablar de los presupuestos de este año y de las asignaturas extraescolares. Nos ha invitado a comer y ya no puedo negarme.

-No, claro, claro. Venga, ve a trabajar, nos vemos en la tarde-noche, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuídate, Ace.- le dio un beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación.

Antes de marcharse, dejó al alcance de Ace una consola y algunos libros además de la tele de su cuarto, para que no se muriese del aburrimiento. Ace trató de descansar un poco pero había dormido toda la noche, por lo que no le fue posible dormir más. Cuando se hizo la hora de comer escuchó la puerta, cerró con prisa el libro que estaba leyendo y se hizo un ovillo entre las mantas, poco después entró Law en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Ace-ya?

-Bueno… he estado mejor- dijo con la voz débil.

-¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?- MIERDA. A Sabo se le había pasado por alto que había pedido que le cuidara el único estudiante de medicina que conocían.

-Bueno, no tengo buen cuerpo… Tengo ganas de vomitar y me mareo si me levanto…

-Cualquiera diría que estás embarazado- dijo con una risa.

-Muy gracioso, Law.- El médico le tocó la frente.

-¿Has tenido fiebre?

-No… creo que no.

-Bueno, quizá es un pequeño virus sin importancia. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar.

-Por cierto Law… ¿cómo coño has entrado?

-Sabo dejó una llave bajo la alfombra. Estaré contigo hasta que él vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? Además me he pasado por tu clase y te he conseguido todos los apuntes de hoy. ¿Mañana vendrás?

-No lo sé… depende cómo me encuentre. O depende lo que Sabo me deje hacer, es un poquito sobreprotector conmigo.- Fue a girarse en la cama y una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ace-ya?

-Sí, sí…

-A mí no me lo parece… ¿qué te duele?

-Nada.

-Ace-ya… ¿qué te duele?

-Law, no seas cansino, ¿quieres? Estoy bien.

-Quizá necesites asistencia médica. Si ni siquiera puedes moverte de la cama, no creo que no sea nada. Déjame verlo.

-¿El qué? ¡No!

-Por dios, Ace-ya… no eres el primer hombre que veo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Law?- Ace estaba como un tomate de rojo.

-No tienes fiebre. Está tu cuarto lleno de cosas para que no te aburras. Has desayunado bien, a juzgar por la bandeja, por lo que deduzco que no tienes falta de apetito. Tienes buen color en el rostro y estás lo suficientemente bien como para gritarme. Estabas de lado cuando he entrado y al incorporarte algo te ha hecho bastante daño. Además cuando Sabo me llamó sonaba extrañamente culpable.

-Law, yo… no es lo que crees.

-Yo no te voy a juzgar Ace-ya. Ni a ti ni a Sabo-ya. Pero no sería un buen amigo si, pudiendo ayudarte no lo hiciera. Déjame ver la herida, por favor.

A regañadientes, Ace le dejó que lo examinase. Law le dijo que la herida era bastante grande, pero no lo suficiente como para necesitar puntos… por poco. Salió hasta la farmacia más cercana y vino con todo un surtido de pomadas, gasas y vaya usted a saber qué más. Cuando terminó el dolor había remitido, pero sólo un poco.

-Tened más cuidado la próxima vez, Ace-ya. Podías haber acabado en el hospital.

-Ya, ya Sabo me dijo lo mismo…

-¿Estáis juntos?

-¿Qué? No, no. Es algo extraño de explicar…

-No necesito saberlo. Ya te dije que no os voy a juzgar. Todo está bien si los dos estáis bien.

-Yo… quiero mucho a Sabo, pero no de ese modo. Esto… ha sido sólo producto de la curiosidad. Por supuesto que Sabo me parece atractivo, mucho. Y que no me importaría que esto se repitiera… en mejores condiciones. Pero no siento nada más. Y él por mí tampoco, así que todo está bastante claro.

-Lara ha estado preguntando por ti en clase…

-Me imaginaba algo así.

-Cree que no has ido por cobarde.

-Que crea lo que le de la puta gana. No tengo ningún interés en aclarar nada con ella. Le dije que necesitaba tiempo pero no es verdad. Nunca la quise y no quiero estar con ella. Ya no.

-Pues vas a tener que dejárselo claro cuando la veas, porque me parece que no lo ha entendido.

-Cuando me encuentre algo mejor hablaré con ella. Sólo espero poder postergar ese encuentro todo lo posible.

-¿Sabe ella… lo que pasó este verano?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué quieres que me envíe a sus hermanos para que me dejen peor de lo que ya estoy? No, gracias. Y antes de que sigas preguntando: no. Lo de Sabo tampoco lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe. Sólo tú. Por lo que más quieras que no se entere Kid- dijo con terror en su mirada, lo que hizo reír a Law.

-No le diré nada a Eustass-ya, te lo prometo. Pero si eres gay lo mejor sería que se lo contaras.

-No soy gay…- Law enarcó una ceja como respuesta- Oh, vamos Law.

-Me voy a hacer la comida.- dijo levantándose- Piensa en esto mientras: cuando has estado con mujeres nunca ha sido suficiente, ¿verdad? Apuesto lo que quieras a que ahora no te ocurre lo mismo. Descansa Ace-ya, te subiré la comida en cuanto esté hecha.

Ace se quedó pensando en ello. Tampoco podía estar seguro de si lo que Law decía era cierto. No hacía ni 24 horas que había tenido su primer encuentro homosexual con Sabo, pero quizá… Tenía que pensarlo bien, dejar pasar unos días y replanteárselo. Pero si Law tenía razón… En fin, tampoco es tan malo ¿no? Si ignoraba el cachondeo que tendría que aguantar por parte de Kid hasta el fin de sus días, claro…

Sabó entró apresuradamente al restaurante, se había entretenido repasando y ordenando las ideas que tenía que exponer en esa misma reunión porque había llegado algo tarde por la mañana. Se excusó ante sus compañeros y el director y en pocos minutos se sentaron en la mesa. Era curioso cómo el viejo Zeff había conseguido triunfar en los negocios. El Baratie original, donde trabajaba Sanji, el amigo de su hermano pequeño e hijo del dueño del mismo, había tenido tanto éxito en los últimos años que había abierto otros restaurantes a lo largo de todo el país. Por supuesto ninguno superaría el original, pero habían logrado bastante la semejanza. Era, desde luego, uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. La comida era algo cara, pero absolutamente exquisita y abundante. La reunión marchaba bastante bien, todo estaban llegando a un acuerdo sobre el planteamiento del curso de manera sencilla y cómoda. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de trabajar en ese instituto. Todo era rematadamente sencillo, cómodo. Era un buen ambiente de trabajo. Después de la comida y algo de sake para brindar (aunque no mucho puesto que tenía que conducir) salió del restaurante hacia su coche. Le habían invitado a quedarse más rato pero tenía que cuidar a su hermano. No sería alguien responsable si le dejase tirado de esa manera, siendo además el culpable de todo. Aceleró el paso hasta el aparcamiento.

Por fortuna, ese día le tocaba trabajar en el turno de las comidas. Siempre eran mucho más llevaderas y no había tanta gente como en las cenas. Además, las sobremesas tendían a ser más cortas, por lo que salía antes de trabajar. Y, lo más importante, salía de día. Odiaba caminar por las calles de noche y más, dada su situación. Sin embargo él era un hombre alegre por naturaleza y en el trabajo lo era aún más. No quería que sus compañeros se vieran empapados de su vida personal ni que ésta afectase a su trabajo. Así que se puso su uniforme de chef y se fue a la cocina para empezar a trabajar. Hoy sería un día un poco más complejo pues había una reunión de trabajo con bastante gente, pero nada que él no pudiera manejar. Cuando la mayoría de las comandas habían sido ya atendidas y casi todos los clientes estaban ya por los cafés, salió a que le diera un poco el aire y a fumarse un cigarro. No fumaba mucho, sólo en contadas ocasiones, pero ese día realmente necesitaba uno. Se fijó en la mesa de la reunión, había mucha gente en la mesa pero todos charlaban animadamente, parecía que todos se llevaban realmente bien. Uno de los comensales llamó su atención por el resto. Era unos pocos años más joven que él, pero eso no le restaba atractivo. Tampoco lo restaba la cicatriz que, literalmente, cubría todo su ojo izquierdo. Era rubio, con el pelo un poco largo y alborotado. Reía amigablemente con uno de sus compañeros de mesa. Se quedó embelesado mirándole hasta que algo le vibró en el bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto:

_"__Pasaré a buscarte hoy. Tenemos que hablar de por qué aún sigues en esa casa. No se te ocurra escabullirte, o te iré a buscar, cariño, sabes que lo haré. Ah, y quiero hablar a solas hoy, no quiero que aparezca tu compañero de piso de la nada, como tiene por costumbre. Asegúrate de que hoy se queda en su casa, será lo mejor para todos. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo, cariño."_

Mierda.


End file.
